More than a Friendship
by Agent54B
Summary: May had never had a WEIRD feeling before. But when a new kid moves in, she finds him in her heart.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own this story.

Author's Note: Here we go… a new fanfict. Please R&R. This is kind of like the original Sapphire but I made a few changes.

Ch.1-More than a Friendship

Rumble rumble rumble rumble…

"Woah!" Brendan Gasped. He was on the truck to his home on Little Root. Boxes were flying everywhere, mainly, he was flying everywhere. It didn't take long though to find that the truck stopped at Little Root.

"Hey Honey!" "What mom… listen… I'm kind of busy, I have to go train for my adventure in pokemon." Brendan's mom, Daisy looked angry. Who would give their mom such lip! "You come back right here young man! Never speak to your mother like that! It's rude!" Brendan rolled his eyes. "Yes mom? What do you need me for?" "I'm just reminding you that you have to set your clock and say hi to your neighbours!" "Mom! C'mon! I have to study!" _Ughh… she has that look again…_"Fine… but then can I go study?" Daisy nodded.

Brendan quickly ran up to his room and set the time to about 3:41. It was 6:30 in Kanto. "Brendan? Come here!" "Yes mom?" "You've been up there quite a while any I haven't seen you outside yet!" "Sorry mom… I was just… getting something…" Daisy rolled her eyes. "Just get it done please? I don't want them to think we're bad neighbours." Brendan nodded and ran to his neighbour's house.

Knock knock knock

No one answered. Brendan then slowly opened the door and checked inside. No one was there until he heard whispering.

… mumble… mumble…

He quickly ran to the up the flight of stairs until he saw a girl.

"Hello?"

The Girl Gasped. "What do you want? I don't think you were invited here!" "Listen.. I didn't mean to alarm you, I just came to say hi." Brendan explained. "Well, I guess I wouldn't mind if I had a bit of company… Oh man! I forget to help my dad catch pokemon! I have to go! See ya!" That was humiliating, did she just want to leave? Or did she really have to go?

When Brendan had exited the residence he had quickly noticed someone screaming down a route to his north. He went to investigate.

"Help! … You! Over there! In my bag, there's a poke ball!" Brendan couldn't say no to this opportunity, besides, he had no pokemon, it would be good just to use one. Brendan ran to the strangers bag and grabbed a poke ball. "Umm… so do I just through this ball at the pokemon or what?" "NO! Ummm… HEK! Just grab all three and use them." Brendan's mouth widened. _Wow… _he thought. He grabbed all three and chucked them on the ground. "Treeko!", "Mudkip!", Tor-chik!"

"Wow… good job Brendan! You scared that thing away… Is there someway I can repay you?" "Well actually… I need some help getting pokemon so…" "Perfect! You can keep the three you just used! Train them though, then later come to my lab!" Brendan nodded and ran off into his first Journey if Pokemon.

Mumble… mumble…

It was that whispering again, he had to go investigate!

"Oh, it's you again!" "Hey Brendan! Sorry about before! I was kind of busy. So… let me introduce myself, My name is May Birch and I'm just here catching pokemon for my dad." "Wow! Cool! Do you have any pokemon for yourself?" May nodded, " I have a Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and an Eevee… Well, I hope your ready for a battle! Cause I'm right here to have one, do you want to battle?" _Hek, why not? _Brendan thought. "Alright then! Let's…"

" Go… Torchik!" "Haha! You think that wimpy pokemon will do the job! I beg to differ, go… Squirtle! I think I have the advantage!" "Haha, you wish you had the advantage! Ok Torchik, use your scratch!" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I don't think that did any damage! Quit now or make your pokemon suffer a lot of pain!" "Fine… ………………………………... I'll quit."

"It's ok Brendan, you're just a starter anyway! C'mon, let's hurry back to my dad's lab!" "sure…"

Brendan and May ran down route 103 until they reached Little Root Town. "Hey Dad!" "Oh, Hi May! I see you brought your friend here with you! That's great, I was just about to give you guys pokedex's!" "WOW! You mean the ones shown on T.V Ads?" Brendan asked with Awe. "Yes, except these one's are more advanced and are for free. Here take one, and you too May!" "Wow, thank you Professor Birch!" "Ditto here dad!" "No problem kids, just have a good time on your adventure!"

Brendan and May walked outside, still gazing at their new pokedex's. "Well May… I guess this is it, Once we end our Journey, one of us will become a Pokemon Master. I hope our friendship doesn't end here! But I must be going…" "See you Brendan……… and I promise that this isn't the end of our friendship!" Brendan looked back and waved by to May.

"It's strange though" May thought. "When I'm around him, I feel weird… could this be… more than a friendship?"


End file.
